Many different types of towers are in existence today, including, for example, observation towers, power transmission towers, broadcasting towers, etc. Various types of towers have been constructed for the purpose of supporting one or more antennas, such as those for broadcasting television and radio signals. In addition, some towers are specifically designed for transmitting and receiving cellular telephone signals and other types of radio frequency (RF) signals. Typically, RF towers are tall, self-supporting structures having a small base at ground level, where tubular steel monopole towers usually require a smaller area at their base than steel lattice towers. RF towers are often designed to allow a person to climb to the top to install and/or repair RF antennas (e.g., cellular antennas) connected to the towers.